Connected By A Dream
by Gothic-Neko-Writer
Summary: Instead of a name written onto your body, everyone is connected to their soulmate by dreams. The first time it happens is on you're 17th birthday, unexpectedly with a searing pain in the head. Kurt and Blaine 'meet' before Kurt's family moves to Paris. With only their dreams of each other, how will they overcome the distance and be together?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's eyes fluttered open, the bright light of the sun streaming through his window causing him to squint and groan, rolling over to check the time. His widened at the red numbers on his digital clock, now fully awake and rushing out of bed to get dressed for school. After taming his curly hair with lots of gel and fixing his red and black striped Dalton tie, he ran downstairs to find a note from his brother.

_Happy 17__th __birthday, squirt!  
__Sorry for not waking you up, had to get to work early._

_Love Your Big Bro,  
Cooper_

Blaine rolled his eyes at the note and tucked the note into the front pocket of his uniform before dashing out of the house with a cup of coffee, hoping to make it in time for his second class.

"Hey Blainers, Happy birthday!" Jeff greeted his friend, patting his back as Nick, Wes, and David followed with smiles. Blaine smiled back, thanking them and laughing at their antics as they talked about Warbler practice and whatever random topic David came up with. All of a sudden, Blaine felt a sharp pain in his head, making him wince at the intensity.

"You okay?" Nick asked while the others stopped their conversation as soon as they noticed the pained look on Blaine's face.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Blaine replied, nodding slowly before the pain in his head intensified until he fell unconscious, his head falling onto the table. The four rushed to his side and moved him onto the couch in the senior commons. They sat around him, not bothering to disturb him because they knew what was happening, having already experienced their first soulmate dream.

"Where am I?" Blaine said to himself, looking around at his surroundings. He could make out a few trees and patches of grass, but there was a blinding white light blocking his view of anything else. He turned around to see the outline of a person sitting on a bench in the distance. The mystery person began singing, his crystal clear voice filling the space with the lyrics of Blackbird. Blaine stood in surprise and awe, his brother had told him the whole 'Soulmate dreams' story while listening to his friends share their stories about their first dream.

The way these dreams worked, from what Cooper said, was that he'd see the outline of his soulmate, either extremely vague or clearly outlined depending on their distance from each other. From what Blaine was looking at, his soulmate seemed to be near yet quite a distance away from him, probably somewhere in Ohio. Another thing is that his soulmate would be doing something he loved, which could be a variety of things, and Blaine's soulmate loves to sing.

The song soon came to a close, his soulmate's voice fading along with the nice scenery around him. As soon as everything turned pitch black, Blaine shot up from the couch, his eyes wide open from what he witnessed. Despite it feeling like only a few minutes in Blaine's dream world, two hours had passed in the real world, Nick and Jeff falling asleep in each other's arms. Wes looked up from his phone and over to Blaine who sat still.

"How was it?" David asked, walking over to the couch and wanting to know every detail while Wes woke up the couple on the other side of the room.

"It was… amazing. He loves to sing and, David, he has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard," Blaine answered with a soft tone in his voice as he turned to David who was grinning at him. After Jeff and Nick woke up, all four of them sat next to Blaine, two on either side of him.

"So your soulmate's probably near Westerville. Aw, Blainers might meet his soulmate soon!" Jeff teased Blaine, Nick laughing with his boyfriend.

Just then, Cooper walked through the door, carrying a box and grinning. He made his way over to the five boys and gave his little brother a hug before greeting the others.

"Wes here," Cooper wrapped an arm around Wes' shoulder and squeezing slightly before backing off after getting a small warning glare from David, "texted me and said you had your first soulmate dream! Congrats, Kiddo! Here's your present," He handed Blaine the box that was sitting in his lap, wrapped nicely with silver wrapping paper and a gold bow to top it.

"Thanks Coop," Blaine smiled at his brother and took the gift, ripping off the wrapping paper and opening the wooden box. Inside were five ball chain necklaces. He knew what they were for, considering Cooper, Nick, and Jeff had gold ones while Wes and David had bronze ones. He thanked Cooper again and picked up the silver necklace, putting it around his neck as the others cheered.

"C'mon, I'll take you all out to dinner at Breadstix!" Cooper offered. They all got up from the couch, agreeing to meet up at the Anderson brothers' house after getting dressed out of their uniforms.

"Mom, do we really have to move to Paris?" Finn asked with a hint of whining in his tone. He didn't want to leave all his friends behind, especially Rachel. Carole Hudson-Hummel sighed and zipped up her suitcase.

"I know it'll be hard for you to be away from Rachel," She said, eyeing the gold ball chain necklace around Finn's neck, "but Burt and I both got great job offers that we couldn't refuse."

Finn sighed in the same manner as his mom before walking to his room to finish packing, passing his step-brother on the way.

"Hey man, don't forget that the Glee club's holding a little goodbye party at Breadstix in an hour."

"Okay! Knock on my door when you're ready to leave," Kurt said, walking into his own room and closing the door. He filled his suitcase to the brim with all his favorite clothes and accessories before moving to his vanity table. Kurt cursed under his breath about the fluid limitation on the flight that banned more than half of his hair and skin products. He packed the ones that were allowed along with a list so he could buy the same products in Paris.

Thirty minutes or so passed by before Finn was knocking on his door, telling Kurt that everyone was at Breadstix now. Kurt zipped up his suitcase and smoothed out his outfit as he opened the door, walking pass Finn to put on his boots. Finn followed behind, the two step-brothers saying bye to their parents, walking out of the house and into Finn's car.

"Finn! Kurt!" Rachel was the first to jump up from the group's table at Breadstix and hug the two who just walked through the door. Kurt laughed and hugged his best friend back, walking to the others after Rachel proceeded to plant a kiss on Finn. The rest of the group greeted Kurt with hugs, doing the same to Finn once he stopped his brief make out session with his girlfriend.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Rachel announced minutes later, holding up her glass of water as everyone followed, glasses of soda in the air, "to Kurt and Finn, who we'll miss dearly. Have fun in Paris and visit often!" With that said, the sound of glasses clinking together mixed with laughter filled the restaurant.

"Don't worry, Finn and I both decided to visit every summer," Kurt said, taking a sip of his drink before initiating a conversation with Mercedes, oblivious to the pair of eyes staring at him from across the room.

Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Cooper ate and talked at their table for a good hour or two, no one wanting to go home yet. The six talked about Cooper's job, which Cooper himself was proud to brag about, with occasional teasing towards Blaine. They all turned their heads, however, at the commotion on the other side of the room.

"Isn't that the glee club from McKinley?" Nick asked, recognizing them from sectionals, the one that Kurt had to unfortunately miss.

"The New Directions," Wes said, nodding his head, "looks like they're having a party."

They shrugged and turned their attention away from the competing group, except for Blaine. He kept his eyes on the smiling boy in the middle of the group, his blue eyes sparkling. He continued to stare until his hazel eyes met those beautiful blue ones. His face flushed with embarrassment at getting caught staring, he quickly looked away and joined in on the current conversation going on.

Another hour later, the New Directions said their goodbyes at the door and began parting ways. All of a sudden, Blaine's chest ached with a small shot of pain when Kurt, who lingered at the door a bit longer, glancing at Blaine before walking out. His table soon followed their group, everyone saying goodnight. As Blaine got into the passenger side of Cooper's car, all he could think about was the beautiful blue eyed boy, who he hoped to see again.

* * *

**_I'm back with a new story and surprise, it's Klaine! This is posted on S&C as well and I'll be updating this story on both websites ^^  
_****_Also, I'm writing another Klaine story based off a roleplay I stumbled upon on Omegle xD It has Angel!Kurt in a semi-AU world with interactions through the internet before meeting in person~_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

After the party at Breadstix, Kurt rushed to his room to finish packing everything. He was in the middle of taping up the last box when Burt called from downstairs, telling them to hurry up because the movers were here. He quickly cut off the tape and stacked the boxes, making the hassle of loading them onto the truck easier.

Kurt looked around his room, now bare after he boxed everything except for his bed and vanity table. He smiled sadly to himself, not believing that he'd be leaving the house he'd come to love, and grabbed his suitcases, hurrying down the stairs at the sound of Burt's voice with Finn following behind. The two met Carole and Burt outside, the movers walking in as soon as Finn stepped out. Kurt immediately moved to his dad's side, a suitcase in each hand and his carry-on bag on his shoulder while Finn stood next to his mom. Burt wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, his other arm around Carole's waist, and pulled him into his side, patting his arm comfortingly. Kurt looked up and smiled at him, looking back at the house with a distant look.

_We're going to Paris, Mom. _He tightened his grip on his suitcases, one of them holding his mom's favorite perfume. Thankfully, it fit the liquid limit by a few ounces.

"Honey, we should go now or we'll miss the plane," Carole said softly, looking at Burt. He nodded and they all walked to the car. They had decided earlier in the week to use Kurt's Navigator for their transportation to the airport and then having one of the mechanics from the shop meet them there to take the car back.

Kurt slid into the driver's seat, Carole sat in the back with her bag in her lap, Burt opened the passenger door after closing the trunk, and Finn got in next to his mom. Kurt started the engine, taking one last look at the house before driving away.

At the airport, Kurt parked his Navigator next to a familiar SUV belonging to one of Burt's good friends. Burt and Krista, the only female mechanic at the shop, said their goodbyes before taking the keys from Kurt and waving at the Hudson-Hummel family, driving out of the parking lot. They rolled their suitcases into the airport and made it past security, looking around for their terminal.

"Over there!" Finn pointed to two lines of people, a sign above saying terminal J. They quickened their pace and joined the line, boarding the plane and finding their seats. Once everyone in the plane found their seats, the plane took off. Kurt, who luckily got the window seat despite Finn's bribes for them to switch seats, rested his head on the cool window, his eyes slowly closing before falling asleep. Finn stopped his mumbling when he noticed that Kurt had fallen asleep, plugging in the airline headphones and looking for a movie to watch.

"'Night Coop," Blaine said, passing by the bathroom. Cooper mumbled back a 'Goodnight, squirt', his words jumbling together because of the toothbrush in his mouth. Blaine laughed and entered his room, closing the door behind him. He changed into sweats and a cotton t-shirt, turning off the lights and jumping under his blanket. He wrapped himself in the warmth and closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

* * *

_Blaine looked around, his eyes squinting as they adjust to the bright light. Once they do, he could see that he was in a park. A Victorian styled fountain, which had no water in it, stood in the middle with benches lining one side. He got up from his spot in the grass, moving over to one of the benches. The closer he got, the more a figure began to take shape on the fountain. He smiled at the sight of his soulmate sitting on the edge of the fountain with his legs crossed and singing._

_The powerlines went out, and I am all alone.  
I don't really care at all not answering my phone_

"_Candles by Hey Monday," Blaine murmured quietly to himself, recognizing the song. He'd always wanted to sing it as a duet, but could never find the perfect partner and now, here was his soulmate, singing beautifully._

"_All the games you played, the promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains" he sang the next few lines, sitting on the bench in front of the figure on the fountain and leaning forward, not noticing that the outline was much more vague than it was hours ago._

**Kurt dusted off his pants and sits up, a bit confused at the lack of soft grass underneath him. After scanning the area, he noticed that he was currently sitting on the edge of a vintage looking fountain with a row of benches in front of him. He smiled at the sight of his soulmate's outline sitting on the bench in front of him, leaning forward and singing.**

"_**Lost sight  
Couldn't see, when it was you and me," **_**he realized what the song was and sang along, their voices blending together quite well. He never had the chance in glee club to sing this song due to none of the members being suitable partners. The smile on his face widened at the thought of singing duets with his lover, the two of them dancing around in their living room. Kurt sighed dreamily at that image, the fact that the outline of his soulmate even fuzzier than the last time they 'met' not catching his attention.**

"_**Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light," the duo sang together, their voices complimenting the other. Blaine got up from the bench the same time Kurt got up from the fountain edge. They moved towards each other in both dreams, still singing.**_

"_**Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light."**_

_**Before they could touch, Blaine felt himself being pulled back, Kurt stumbling over his feet at the feeling. They both have an arm stretched out, desperately trying to grab the blurred hand getting farther and farther away.**_

"**Wait!" Kurt called out, leaning forward and trying to break free of whatever force was dragging him back. He'd been so close to his soulmate, there's no way he would allow them to be on separate ends of his brightly lit dream.**

"_Stop!" Blaine yelled, also trying to break free by thrashing around. This was his second soulmate dream yet they'd been so close, he couldn't face the pain of having to listen and watch unclear figure of his destined partner from afar. _

_**The mysterious force that dragged the two back disappeared, letting them drop onto the soft field of grass. Far away, they could see the hazy outlines of each other with their arm still out as tears fell down their cheeks. This just meant that they were too far from each other, out of contact especially since they haven't officially met.**_

* * *

"-urt, Kurt, wake up," Finn shook his shoulder as the plane landed. They had a layover in Boston before hopping onto another plane and heading to Paris. Kurt shifted in his seat before sitting up, his sleepy with a hint of sadness ocean blue eyes meeting Finn's concerned light brown ones.

"You okay?"

"Of course, why…" Kurt's words trailed off as he touched his cheeks, feeling something wet. _Why am I crying? Oh, right… my soulmate's across the ocean now _His eyes started tearing up again, but he turned his attention to the window, blocking them from Finn's glances. He managed to blink away the tears before they fell and got out of his seat, suitcases in each hand as he followed Finn out of the plane.

"What's wrong, honey?" Carole immediately asked Kurt once they got into the rental car. She decided to sit in the back in order to talk to her beloved stepson, letting her son and husband chat away in the front.

"It's nothing, Carole," Kurt mumbled, tearing his gaze away from the scenery of Paris passing by and fixating his gaze onto his lap. However, Carole kept her eyes on him, which Kurt knew as he sighed and looked right into her eyes. Her eyes continued to ask the same question of 'what's wrong', finally causing Kurt to break; she was much easier to talk to for some reason, probably because he needed the motherly figure.

"I had a soulmate dream on the plane and…" he took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure, "we were _so close_, but something pulled us apart and I'm pretty that it's telling me we've got an ocean keeping us away from each other now. I could feel myself getting closer to him this past year and I don't think I can deal with not knowing we won't bump into each other until who knows how many years pass." By now, a few tears escaped onto his cheeks, leaving streaks. Carole looked at him with sadness and empathy, knowing the feeling of being an ocean away from your soulmate due to her late husband being in the military.

"It'll be fine, sweetie," she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back comfortingly, letting him cry silently on her shoulder, "from what you told me, you two are only a year apart and soon he'll be in college too, just like you. Who knows, lady fate could bring him to you."

Kurt appreciated her soothing words because soon, the tears came to a stop and his mind decided to switch gears into a more optimistic light. She's right, maybe his soulmate would "coincidentally" end up going to college in Paris and hey, maybe they'll go to the same college since they both love singing and, most likely, theater.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear, giving her a peck on the cheek and letting go. The car stopped in the driveway of a simple, two-story house. The lawn looked to have been trimmed recently, the grass seemed greener and the flowers did add a bit of color compared to the white of the whole house. Burt looked at the two through the rear-view mirror, having a silent conversation about Kurt with Carole; he wanted to make sure his precious boy was fine. Their exchange ended with Burt nodding his head slightly and pulling the key out of the engine, opening the door and hurrying to open the trunk. During their small eye conversation, Finn had already got out and walked around the house, happy about the backyard space, while Kurt stealthily took the key from his dad's pocket and was now walking into the house.

Kurt looked around, impressed and shocked at the large amount of space because of the small looking exterior. He walked through the kitchen, hands gliding over the marble countertops and wooden cabinets. Next was the living room, which contained a long leather couch in front of a plasma screen TV with a mantle and fireplace underneath. He headed upstairs, opening all the doors and briefly scanning them over until he opened the door to one of the bedrooms, presumably his because of how much it resembled his old one. The only differences were a large, walk-in closet, perfect for the Paris expansion of his wardrobe, and glass doors right across from the bed that led to a small balcony. Feeling a bit awestruck at the beautiful view, Kurt left his two suitcases at the foot of his bed before reaching out with both hands and turning the handles of the glass doors. Pushing them open at the same time, he walked out into the cool February breeze, the wind blowing a few stray strands of hair like in the movies.

"Kurt!" Finn called from down below, holding onto the football he was tossing in the air, "Burt says don't forget to unpack!"

"Thanks for the reminder, Finn!" Kurt called back, smiling at his stepbrother and waving before walking back into his room, leaving the doors open to let some fresh air in while he unpacked his clothes and pictures.

* * *

Over at the Anderson household, Blaine shot up from his bed, panting heavily as his sweating soaked his shirt. The door to his bedroom opened and Cooper emerged from the dark hallway, flipping the light switch while simultaneously rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had heard Blaine thrashing around moments earlier, coming back up from getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

"You okay, squirt?" he asked, any remnants of sleep gone and replaced with concern at Blaine's current state. Blaine responded with a gulp followed by silence, not knowing if he should tell his brother about the dream. _Come on, he was there for your first dream, might as well tell him about this one._

Cooper didn't say anything, just walked in, careful not to spill the glass of water, his body clock still making him feel sluggish. He grabbed Blaine's swivel chair from in front of his desk and brought it over to the side of his bed, handing him the glass before sitting on the very edge of the chair. Blaine gladly drank the water, mumbling a thank you once he was done.

"I had another soulmate dream and I was so close to touching his hand," Blaine started, playing with the empty glass as he talked, "but this… invisible force pulled us apart before our fingertips could even brush and… Coop, I think my dream's telling me that he's too far away now."

Cooper's concern and worry turned into empathy at his baby brother's misfortune, he knew how much it hurt to be away from your soulmate, what with his girlfriend currently living on the other side of the country in California, but from how Blaine described it, it sounded like his soulmate could be out of the country. Noticing the tears rolling down Blaine's cheek, the light making them very noticeable, Cooper moved to his side and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders, letting Blaine cry his heart out onto his shoulder, not caring about how soaked his shirt was getting.

After a good three minutes or so, nobody was really paying attention to the time, the aching pain in his heart mixed with the crying wore Blaine out and he had fallen asleep on Cooper's shoulder. Cooper gently laid him down and covered him with the blanket that fell due to Blaine's thrashing around in his sleep earlier.

"It'll get better," he whispered, patting his brother's head before getting up from the chair, bringing it back to it's original place while placing the glass down on the desk, and turning the lights off, silently closing the door before padding off back to his room, ready to make a surprise call to his girlfriend.


End file.
